


the other side of town

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Country & Western, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, Haiku, Law Enforcement, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Natasha-centric, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Character Death, Poetry, Post-Loss, Revenge, Secret Wars (2015), Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writerverse challenge #4 | weekly quick fic #2</p><p>Natasha Barnes ain't about to let Wilson Fisk take this city on her watch. (Or her late husband's...or his late best friend's.)</p><p>(1872!Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other side of town

  
[on the other side]  
the town can mourn their  
sheriff; you'll cry yourself dry  
for the deputy.

[virdigris]  
but in another  
breath you'll wipe clean the sheriff's  
badge, and take his place.


End file.
